


It Never Made Sense

by ChibisUnleashed



Series: RotG Halloween 2020 [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Coffee, Detective AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, There's a lot of coffee in my fics I notice...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: For ROTG Halloween 2020: Day 2In the morning, Jack discovers he made a mistake.He left Pitch alone too long without coffee.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: RotG Halloween 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967113
Kudos: 35





	It Never Made Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Sylph, for hosting this event! <3

A string of robberies, a couple million lost, a few thousand in damages, tags on the wall and taunts in the mail had the whole detective unit on edge. 

The victims hounding their office day in and day out for updates wasn’t helping anything. And yes, okay, Jack understood, it was a lot of insurance forms to fill out and it sucked, but nobody would be making this big of a fuss if someone had nicked Jack’s cell phone, would they? And that would be a pretty big pain in the ass to sort out, too. 

It was an insurance nightmare, and Pitch was usually pretty good with nightmares, but something had seemed a little… off, when Jack left his partner at the office last night. 

They usually liked to leave together, grab some dinner, even if they chose to go their separate ways after. That didn’t mean it was totally  _ un _ usual for one of them to stay late and keep staring at files. Jack was chronically late with reports; Pitch liked to tease him about it on his way out the door  _ on time.  _

But last night… 

Something about their after dinner call and Pitch’s goodnight text had Jack grabbing an entire 4-cup tray of coffee options with their breakfast on his way in this morning. 

He nearly dropped it when he saw the state of their office. 

Pitch was up on a stool, adding a post-it note to the acoustic ceiling tile next to where a push pin held a strand of bright red yarn in place. Jack followed the thread to the wall, where a piece of modern post-it art basically rendered the wall’s paint color a mystery. Jack set the coffee down before shock made him do something stupid, and he spun in a slow circle only to discover the door itself had also been blanketed in bright pieces of paper and one lone strip of duct tap. 

There were numbers, and addresses, and names, and times, and some of it sort of came together, but most of it left Jack confused. Once Jack completed a full circuit, he looked up again at what Pitch was adding to the mess. 

“They left at 4 o’ clock,” scribbled quickly on a blindingly green square, and Jack was pretty sure that one was about the nice, elderly couple that offered Jack tea when they last went to interview them. 

Why couldn’t that have just gone in a notebook?

“Honey?”

Pitch wobbled alarmingly on his stool and Jack spread his arms out to catch him, but Pitch balanced with his hands on the ceiling and absolutely  _ lit up  _ at the sight of him. “Jack!” 

“Sugar, I need you to come down.”

“Of course, Jack,” Pitch agreed as he stepped down from potential death and started over to him. “I was just finished, anyway.”

Jack reached out to comb Pitch’s hair away from his eyes. It was always styled back when he was at work, but nothing about it was styled right now. “Did you sleep?”

Pitch nodded quickly, waving Jack’s concern away. “I nodded off somewhere. But Jack, I’m making progress!”

They had different definitions of progress. “You’re making a mess.”

“Nono, Jack, see,” Pitch said, grabbing his hand excitedly and turning to point. “The red threads are schedules and the blue threads are transactions!”

Jack stared at the wall a moment. He tilted his head. “Then why do those dollar amounts have red between them?”

Pitch stared, too. 

“I may have changed my mind at some point.”

Jack ignored the wall and grabbed Pitch’s face in both hands. “Honey, I need you to look at me.”

Pitch’s gaze was a little unsteady, and his eyes were red, but he managed to find Jack and focus on him. “Yes, Jack?”

“Drink this.” Jack pushed a double shot toffee nut latte into his hand and helped him get it up to his lips. 

Pitch took a sip, but Jack didn’t let him put it down. Only after Pitch had downed several gulps and closed his tired eyes did Jack decide some sanity must have returned to him. 

Pitch cradled the coffee and Jack cradled Pitch’s face for a long, quiet moment. And then his lover reopened his eyes and looked at the office around them.

…”Damn it, Jack. It made sense before the coffee.”

Petting Pitch’s hair in sympathy, Jack told him, “I love you, but I’m almost one-hundred percent sure it never did.”


End file.
